


Chocolate Chips & Cherry Syrup

by anti_ela



Series: Sam Wilson has a bar! He regrets this. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gimme a stiff one, Wilson.”</p><p>“…Kamala, how did you get in here?”</p><p>“Captain America, or as I know him, Steve, said you have good ice cream sodas! I would like one, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chips & Cherry Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cappybara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappybara/gifts).



“Gimme a stiff one, Wilson.”

“…Kamala, how did you get in here?”

“ _Captain America,_ or as I know him, Steve, said you have good ice cream sodas! I would like one, please.”

Sam slowly lowers his head to the bar. “Kamala. How did you get in here?”

“I’m a polymorph, and I’m really, really hungry. Look! See?” Her face is suddenly thirty years older. “I had to track this guy all the way from Jersey City because he’s been training our bugs to be, like, bug-people, but then when I came over the bridge locals took care of it. But it was awesome! And I didn’t have to smush nearly as many bugs as I’d been expecting—”

“Why. Are you in my bar, which serves alcohol, which you wouldn’t drink even if you were old enough.”

She picks at her napkin. “I dunno,” she says. “You’re super cool and he said you had cherry syrup that you make yourself and that sounded pretty yummy.”

He sighs. “It is pretty yummy,” he says under his breath, and then he straightens up. “Kamala. Steve grew up when five-year-olds drank whiskey for toothaches, but you didn’t. You know better. So this is a one-time thing, okay?”

“YES! Oh, yes! Do you have any chocolate chips? Oooh, or chocolate sauce?”

“Please. What self-respecting barman doesn’t have chocolate chips?”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly OOC for Kamala? This is my first time writing her after reading Ms. Marvel 1-10. SO PRECIOUS. I feel so safe knowing that she is protecting Jersey City, even though I had never previously heard of Jersey City, and it is also 1400 miles away.


End file.
